


Snowed In

by coolhandjennie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Foreplay, Pre-smut, Snowed In, Teasing, co-workers to friends to ???, minor smut, trope much?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolhandjennie/pseuds/coolhandjennie
Summary: Jaime & Brienne get snowed in. There's a hot spring. Sexy times ensue.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isola_Caramella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/gifts), [ikkiM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/gifts).



> This is the closest I've come to writing flash fiction and I started it 3 days ago. Nevertheless, there is now a fic where there once was none so I'm counting it as a "win". :) Unbeta'ed as always. 
> 
> Isola lit the flash fic fire & Mikki gave me the prompt "soak" so I dedicate whatever the heck this is to them.

A deep moan of satisfaction escaped from Brienne’s lips as the warm velvet of Winterfell’s natural hot springs enveloped her naked body. Brienne was enough of a southroner to be enamored by snow, especially in combination with water warm enough to melt it before reaching the surface. The short path to the log cabin was almost obscured by the continuing snowfall, fostering the illusion of seclusion in her little steaming oasis.

After weeks on the road traversing the far reaches of Westeros, Brienne was in need of some major unwinding. Check out wasn’t for another hour and she was in no rush, especially while it was snowing. If it kept up like this, the mountain access road might be closed and she’d be snowed in. Taking in her serene surroundings, Brienne wasn’t too broken up at the prospect. The cabin was fully stocked with food, water and firewood, and the wood burning stove kept things nice and toasty. All in all, it wouldn’t be her worst vacation.

As much as she wanted to shut out all work-related thoughts while enjoying her much deserved soak, one pesky intrusion wouldn’t leave her imagination alone. A tall, golden, muscular intrusion that was as much of a pain in the ass in her fantasies as he was in real life. She could practically see his perfect chest, washboard abs, smart-ass smirk…Brienne’s hooded eyes widened as she realized she actually _could_ see his perfect chest as Jaime Lannister emerged through the snow, clad only in a pair of boxer shorts and snow boots, clomping along the path from the rental cabin to the hot spring.

“Jaime?!” she exclaimed, not entirely convinced this wasn’t a steam-induced delusion.

“Wench!” he confirmed with relish, “We’re snowed in!”

Brienne had no response other than to clutch her knees to her chest and gawp at him as he drew closer. He crossed his arms in a way that emphasized the bulk of his biceps and smirked down at her, one eyebrow quirked. “Mind if I join you?”

She was so distracted wondering if the overcast sky reflected on the water’s surface was opaque enough to hide her nakedness, it took her a couple of moments to realize Jaime was actually waiting for an answer. He usually just acted on impulse; this type of restraint took her by surprise. She shrugged and jerked her head in a sort-of nod.

He rolled his eyes at her as he kicked off his boots and stepped in. “Good enough. It’s freezing.”

Brienne looked away from the blissful expression on his face as he sank neck-deep into the opposite side of the pool. Sometimes Jaime up close was too close for comfort. He was so damned beautiful, it could be overwhelming. Especially given that she was already in a Jaime-induced state of half arousal before he showed up. What was he doing here anyway?

“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you’d be at the airport by now.”

He shrugged. “All flights are grounded. I made it back up the mountain right before they closed the road.”

He was staring at her openly, now. She was only able to maintain eye contact out of sheer stubborn defiance. She would _not_ let him intimidate her. Not outwardly, anyway. They’d spent the last few weeks in close quarters, teaming up in the search for Sansa Stark, but she still didn’t have Jaime figured out. Everything she thought she knew about “the Kingslayer” was upended the last time they shared a bath. At least this time he wasn’t naked.

Half the time they were working together, he acted like he couldn’t stand her. The other half…she wasn’t sure how she’d characterize their unrelentingly sarcastic banter. Friendship, maybe? She had about as much experience with friends as she did with men, so what did she know. Maybe it’s just what happens between people who know each other’s secrets. 

“Jaime…what are you doing here?”

He took her meaning, even if she wasn’t entirely sure what she was asking. Now he was the one struggling to maintain eye contact, though his smirk remained firmly intact. “Come on, wench. No need to deny it. We’re off the clock now.”

She needed to hear him say it.

Jaime finally had to look away. He rolled his head back to gaze up at the sky.“Look, I knew that between your sense of duty and your track record with shitty guys, acting on this…whatever this is, wasn’t a good idea while we were working the case.” He shrugged and forced himself to meet her eyes once more. “Case is over. _This_ ,” he gestured helplessly between them, “is not.”

It was true, their chemistry was undeniable, though it was a shock to hear him flat out admit it. There had been a few fraught moments over the course of their joint investigation but no line had ever been crossed. The look in his eyes then was very similar to the look he was giving her now but he kept his distance, not crowding her for a change. It both set her at ease and on edge. How was that even possible? Just one of a number of ways Jaime could be infuriating.

Brienne contemplated the water between them, churned up by his arms cutting through the surface as if he were treading water. He stilled as she moved forward, invading his space until she straddled his lap, her bare chest pressed flush against his own. His arms wrapped around her waist as hers snaked around his shoulders. For a moment they sat motionless, breathing each other’s steam laden air, taking each other’s measure before moving into unknown territory. Then Brienne shifted slightly, transferring more of her weight directly onto Jaime’s lap and pressing her warm center more firmly against the hardening length restrained by his boxers. His breath hitched in his throat as she rolled her hips with great intention. He clutched her closer, one hand spearing into her hair and drawing her mouth down to his. Their first kiss was searing. For one brief moment, they existed only within that connection of lips and tongue, until the magnitude of sensation overtook them and they began writhing against each other.

Eventually Jaime had to force himself to pull away, holding Brienne at bay by her shoulders. It took a moment for him to regain the power of speech. A frown of deep concentration furrowed his brow until he was at last able to draw breath. “We need to either stop or relocate because I’m about to embarrass myself.”

Brienne gave a breathless chuckle at his bluntness. She sagged against his chest for a moment, tilting her hips away from him to ease the pressure. Then, with a deep breath and great determination, she stood straight up, towering over him as steaming streams of water cascaded down her muscled frame. Now it was Jaime’s turn to gape at her glorious body as she climbed out of the spring and sauntered down the snowy path toward the cabin. The dramatic effect of her exit was only slightly spoiled when the cold finally permeated her feet and sent her scampering over the last couple meters to the door, laughing over her shoulder at him as her bare ass disappeared inside the heated cabin.

Jaime remained frozen in awe for another split second, then vaulted out of the water in hot pursuit.


End file.
